Are you for Real?
by Daerwyn
Summary: Edward leaves Bella. What happens when she suddenly decides to go to Volterra? They've been watching her, and know everything. Can someone stay stalker? Will Bella find new love, or is she still stuck with Edward, forever. Forever is a long time. . . BigTimeGleekBTR ADOPTED IT!
1. Chapter 1

"You. . . don't. . . want me?" I asked.

"No."

It felt like my whole world was falling down. Then, before I could blink he was gone. He left, just like that. I knew where I had to go. I ran to my truck and drove as best as I could through my tears to the Cullen house. The garage was empty. All the cars were gone. Through the windows, all the furniture was covered with white sheets. They weren't planning on coming back for a while.

I stumbled up the steps, wiping away my tears. I touched the door and a flood of memories came back. My birthday, the first time I came here, the baseball game. I took a shaky break and opened the door, amazed that it was unlocked.

There on the floor in front of me was a note.

I picked it up and opened it. A key fell out.

Dear Bella,

I'm so sorry I left without saying goodbye. If you get this, this is my goodbye. Know that the family loves you. We always have. Edward is forcing us to leave. He says that its what's best for you, but I know that you will attract danger somehow. So, stay safe and don't go into the woods. Esme, Carlisle, and I left everything here. We thought that if you wanted to come here, you are welcome. I have enclosed a key to the house, in case you want to stay sometimes to get away.

I'm so sorry, Bella. I love you like a sister, and I always will.

Goodbye,

Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett.

Rose as well, but she won't admit it :*)

Tears streamed down my face as I picked up the key and looked at it. I quietly walked through the house, touching what I felt like I had to. When I saw the piano, I looked the other way. I reached Carlisle's study and opened the door. I choked back a sob when I saw all the books, the desk with the disarray papers, the paintings, all placed where they were the last time I was here.

I remember the stories of the paintings. The Volturi as Edward had said three days ago. The people you go to when you want to commit suicide as a vampire. I flinched at saying his name in my mind. Note to self: Don't say HIS name in mind.

I looked at the picture of Aro, Cauis, and Marcus. I remember this story very well. They welcomed Carlisle and tried to get him to become human drinkers. The part that kept echoing in my mind, was that they welcomed Carlisle with open arms. They just took him. What if I were to . . . go there. What if I was to go there and ask to be changed. I could find Ed- HIM again. I could ask him how he really feels.

I looked at a little piece of paper, tacked to the wall. I pulled it off and read what it said. The handwriting matches the note from downstairs.

Bella,

Please do not even think about going to Volterra. It is dangerous and they can kill you without a second thought. Even since you know too much of our kind. It's dangerous. DO NOT GO TO VOLTERRA, BELLA!

Alice

Volterra. Did she realize that she wrote what the city was called? I looked at where the paper came from and it had a golden plate under it.

VOLTERRA, ITALY - 1735

Italy. I know where I'm going. If I do die, I'll gladly. I can't imagine a world without E- HIM in it. I crumpled up the paper, put it in my pocket, and flew out the door. When I got to the front door, I pulled out my key and locked it. Placing the key a few inches deep in some plant soil, I raced to my car and started the engine. I would make Charlie a nice dinner, and leave a note, saying I'm going to travel for a while. Get my head around things. I'll be back when I'm ready. Yeah, that's good.

I pulled into the driveway to see Charlie wasn't home yet. I sighed in relief and set the first note from Alice on the kitchen table as I got steak and potatoes going. I did my homework quickly and packed my bookbag. I put a few changes of clothes, my laptop, passport, and some of my favorite books. My backpack fell on the floor and a floorboard popped up. I cussed and picked my backpack up, seeing something in the floor.

I knelt down and gasped. I pulled out my presents from the Cullen's. Pictures of me and HIM. I shook my head and put my presents from everyone but HIM into my backpack. I set the pictures of HIM and I on the window sill and kept the pictures of his family and I. They were my only family now. I packed my toothbrush, hair brush, and anything else I may need in the next three days. I wrote a note to Charlie saying that I was driving back to Phoenix, since HE broke up with me. It brought back too many memories.

I took a deep breath and finished dinner just as Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey, dad. I made dinner." I said loud enough for him to hear. I realized that I haven't talked since HE left. I grimmaced as Charlie say in HIS favorite chair.

"Where's Edward?" Charlie asked.

I flinched. "Um, he and I broke up. Apparently Carlisle and Esme have moved."

He noticed my pained expression, "Oh, I'm sorry honey. I heard Dr. Cullen got a different job today at work. You okay?"

I smiled, "Oh, I'm fine. I was, um, thinking of going to Phoenix for a couple of days, you know? Just to get out of here and relax. I just get memories when I'm here, so I'll come back when I get over him or something. That's okay, right?"

He dropped his fork and looked up at me. "You want to leave?"

My eyes widened, "No! Dad, no. I just think that I would get over him better if I left for a week or so. I just feel like I'm going to explode if I stay here. I don't want to have a break down at school tomorrow."

Charlie nodded in understanding. "You know, when your mom left, I did the same thing. I tried to deal with it."

I nodded, "That's what I want to do. I want to deal with my pain and just forget about it, but I can't here. I remember everything we did together. And I just want to forget." My voice cracked at the last word and I turned away and looked out the window.

"Oh, honey. It's fine. You can go. I don't care. Just let your mom know you're going to Phoenix. She'll be in Jacksonville still."

I nodded. "I'll call her on my way."

I really would. The more people I got in on this lie, the more believable it will be. I cleared the plates and started to go up the stairs.

"When do you want to leave?" Charlie called.

My heart stopped. When?

"Um, maybe in the morning. About the time I go to school."

Charlie nodded and hugged me. "I'll miss you, Bells."

I smiled and hugged him back, "I'll miss you too."

I looked over his shoulder and saw the note Alice gave me opened and next to where Charlie was sitting. Charlie read it. I'll have to leave tonight.

My heart stopped. "Hey, is it okay if I go to the Cullen house, you know? For a parting peace?"

Charlie pulled away abruptly and read my face, "You sure? Do you think that will be best?"

I nodded, "It will help me get over it. I really think it would. If I'm not back by ten, I'll call you."

Charlie kissed my forehead, "Ok, kiddo. I won't wait up."

I smiled, greatful. "Thanks, dad. See you. Love you."

I ran up the steps and into my room, pulling on sneakers. I grabbed my backpack but stopped. How would I pass this one off?

I shook that thought out and slung it over my shoulder.

"Where are you going with a backpack?" Charlie asked as I walked down the steps.

I froze and looked at him. "I was, um, going to draw what it feels like being at the Cullen's house. Maybe it will help me out somehow. I read it somewhere, I think it was seventeen mag. Love, you! don't wait up!" I grabbed my keys and the note from Alice from the table and walked out the door. I threw my backpack in the passenger seat and started it up. Charlie waved from the window, and I waved back. Did he suspect what I was doing? I pulled out of the driveway and down the road, passing the Cullen driveway and driving all the way to the airport. I took a deep breath and handed the girl my wad of cash I saved for college.

"Where to, miss?" The girl asked. Her eyes were violet, which I thought was strange.

"Italy, please." I responded. I looked at her long blond hair. She would give Rosalie a run for her money. She was really pale too.

"Where to in Italy?" She asked, sweetly.

I think I saw her eyes get redder. "Um, somewhere as close to Volterra as possible."

She froze, "Volterra?"

I blinked and I think she moved super fast. I gasped. "Vampire." I barely whispered. Her head snapped to mine.

"What?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing, ma'am. Can I please have my ticket?"

"Sure," she started to punch things in and looked at me nicely, "What is you business in Volterra?"

I shrugged, "I was planning on meeting my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, there."

She had a face of recognition. "Ah, young love. Well, good luck. I hope you and that Mr. Cullen meet up."

She handed me a ticket and I smiled, thanking her. She pulled out a cell phone and I heard a few words as I walked away.

"Master Aro." She said, "A human is coming to Volterra. She knows of our existence."

I spun around. "Your from the Volturi."

She froze and looked at me, "How do you know of the Volturi?"

Didn't think that one through. You just killed yourself, congratulations. Yeah, I was stupid.

"Um, I was planning on going to them, and um-"

She laughed a soft laugh and walked in front of me.

"Master, I will call you back in a moment." She snapped the phone shut and put it in her pocket.

"You were planning on going to the Volturi?"

I nodded. "I was going to ask for death, and I don't have any other vampire friends to kill me instantly. So, I was going to take my chances."

She looked me over, "What's so special about you that the mind reader dated you for?"

I blinked, "He couldn't read my mind."

Her eyes turned red, probably due to some contacts disolving in their venom.

"Ah, that is interesting. I will take you to Aro myself, he might find you worth while."

I gulped and looked at her outstretched hand. "Um, you could just kill me."

She laughed and grabbed my arm, "But then I would be punished. You are going to come with me."

"Your eyes," I said, rather bluntly.

"What?"

"Your eyes, their red. Your contacts ran out."

She froze and looked at me, "Your kidding. I just put those in an hour ago!" She muttered to herself. She reached into her purse and pulled out some more contacts and put them in before I could blink.

"Is that better?"

I nodded, "Violet."

She laughed and pulled me toward an exit door. I was about to protest until a big guy that looked like Emmett came over to join us.

"Oh, Heidi, you found yourself a good catch."

I gulped, they were talking about me as food.

"I'm taking her to Aro, Demetri. Where's Felix?" Heidi, my kidnapper, said.

"Why waste such a . . ." he sniffed me, "Nice smelling human by taking her to Aro?"

"Because I know about your existance," I said, jerking away from his sniff.

Demetri looked at Heidi, "She knows?"

I nodded, "Yes, so please refrain from smelling me. I've been sniffed too much in the last year. I don't need other vampires, especially human drinkers, to sniff me. I've had my fair share of people killer vampires to know they want to kill me."

Demetri looked amused. Heidi pushed me toward the door. "We'll talk on the flight. I knew those Cullen's were going to fall for a human."

I opened the door and saw a small jet hidden amongst the trees. I was about to say something when Heidi opened the door and led me inside.

"Sit." She said, pointing to a bunch of chairs. I took my backpack off and sat.

"When Alice sees this, she'll kill me." I mumbled.

"The future seer? You know her?" Heidi asked.

I looked up, blushing. "Um, yeah. She is - was - sort of my best friend."

"You said you know human drinkers. Who?"

I gulped, "Um, some nomads. James is dead, but there is Victoria and Laurent. I don't think Laurent wants to kill me, but Victoria definately does."

"Why?" Demetri asked.

I sighed, "My ex boyfriend, Edward Cullen," I grimmaced at saying his name, "killed her mate, James, in the spring when he was coming after me. Tracking me would be more like it."

"And you know the Laurent fellow won't want to kill you?"

I looked at the new arrival that entered. He was cute, but different. "I don't know. If he still works for Victoria, maybe. He might do it to get back on her good side after that fight."

"What fight?"

"The fight in Phoenix. The Cullen's were trying to keep me away from James, and Laurent went out on his own. He said that he didn't want to fight. A day later, James lured me to Phoenix and a ballet studio. He tortured me and bit me and then the Cullen's came."

"He bit you?" Heidi asked, skeptical. I showed her my wrist.

"Yes, he bit me."

She gasped, "But you would - you should- you aren't-"

"Edward sucked the venom out. I was in the hospital for four days, unconscious from blood loss, but I survived!" I said, fake happiness.

The new comer laughed, "I like her, she's funny."

I rolled my eyes, "My names Bella, not her."

Demetri cracked a smile. "This one is Felix. Big jerk he is too."

I looked at Felix, "I wouldn't doubt it either."

"So, who told you of vampires?" Heidi asked.

"Bram Stoker." I said sarcastically.

She grinned, "Who told you of our kind?"

"No one told me, I guessed. I got it right and told the Cullen's I knew. It wasn't that hard, really. I knew they didn't eat, didn't come out when it was sunny, and they went on camping trips every other weekend. There were legends about them from a werewolf tribe nearby, but that was really it."

Heidi looked like she was the only one that was listening.

"Werewolves?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. It was just some legends. I think I have the book with me, actually." I opened up my backpack and handed her my Quilleutte legends book. She flipped through it at human speed, as not to scare me.

"You guys can move fast. I'm used to it." I said, softly. Heidi nodded and flipped through it faster.

"They aren't werewolves. They are shapeshifters." Heidi announced, handing the book back to me.

"Shapeshifters?" I asked at the same time as Felix and Demetri.

"If they get angry, they burst into whatever animal is in their blood. This tribe turns to wolves. Huge wolves by the looks of it."

The plane started to life and I looked at Heidi, "You weren't kidding."

She smiled, "Of course not. We have been watching you, Bella."

* * *

review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alice? What is it?" Jasper asked Alice panicky. I told her specifically not to go searching for _her_ future. She said she couldn't control. She was so attunded. I didn't believe her, until this vision hit.

_Bella walking up to a set of doors. There were people behind her, but I didn't see their faces._

_"Ah, Bella!" A voice cried. "I've been expecting you for a while."_

_"Um, hello. . . Aro, I believe?"_

_"My, you know more than I expected!" Aro cheered. "Isn't that great? Caius? Marcus?"_

_"Quite," Caius said, though he didn't sound like it was great at all._

_"Tell me, young one. What do you know?"_

_"She has shapeshifters in the area," A girl said from behind her._

_"Shapeshifters?" Aro asked interested. "Really?"_

_"You can't - You can't kill them!" Bella said, panicking._

_Aro chuckled, "Why would we kill them?"_

_"They know of vampires, Master," A male said._

_Bella was rubbing her hands subconsciously because she was so nervous._

_"My, my. So tell me, where is your Edward? That was why we were watching you in the first place."_

_"He- He left me. We b-broke up."_

_"Such a shame. I was hoping for a pair," Aro murmured._

_"I wish for death. I wanted to come here so you could kill me. I can't do it myself and I already took care of my family. They'll think I got lost on the road on my way to Phoenix. I just want to die," Bella whispered._

_"My, she is smart as well!" Aro cried happily. He seemed to be on a sugar rush._

_"What is it that young Edward saw in you?" Caius asked._

_"He couldn't read my mind," Bella said quickly. "He couldn't even get the slightest thought."_

_"Your hand, if I may?" Aro asked._

_She handed a shaky hand over. "I won't hurt you, young one," Aro murmured. He took her hand in his and leaned over it, his eyes closed. He opened his eyes in surprise minutes later and chuckled. "My, you confound us all! Jane, if you please."_

_Jane flashed her eyes to Bella and concentrated hard. Bella looked around confused. "What's she doing?"_

_"You can't feel that?" Jane asked surprised._

_"Feel what?" Bella asked, slightly afraid._

_"Jane's gift is to cause pain," Aro murmured. "If you can block her, you most likely can block Demetri's tracking, Alec's descentcitizing, and most likely all mental gifts! You would make a great addition to the guard."_

_"She knows too much, Aro. The punishment is death."_

_"Such a waste," Aro murmured._

The vision went dark suddenly and I growled. "I have to leave."

"No! Edward don't!" Alice cried.

"What is going on?"

"The Volturi have Bella," Alice sobbed. "They are going to kill her!"

"I think its time we made a visit to Aro," Carlisle said softly. "See what has happened."

"She went there begging for death," I whispered. "They killed her. I saw it. Caius reminded Aro that letting her know was punishment for death and Aro said, 'Such a waste' and the vision went dark."

"We'll go there and just visit for a while, act like we don't know anything," Carlisle whispered.

"My sister is dead and its all your fault!" Rosalie shouted. "I told you we should have stayed! I told you that leaving would kill her! And look what its done! She's commited suicide! This is all your fault, Edward!"

"I know," I whispered, my heart crushing with each word she spoke.

"She'll never know that I envied her! That I wished she would live! That I wished she would stay human because she never belonged with you, Edward. She belonged human! She belonged with that mutt more than she belonged with you! Didn't you hear? Yes, I went back to Forks to get my Prada bag and you know what I saw. I saw that Jacob Black sitting on the front porch, heartbroken! He phased into a wolf because we left, Bella left, and he loved her! And that's one more person to add to the list of people's lives we've ruined! I hope all of you are happy! Emmett and I were the only ones that fought to stay, and you called her your sister, girlfriend, or daughter. I'm disgusted."

Rosalie left the room, pulling a heartbroken Emmett with her. I turned to Jasper. "This isn't my fault-"

"Don't you dare blame this on Jasper!" Rosalie growled, inches from my face in three seconds flat. "This your fault. You brought her into this family, you made Jasper's bloodlust worse, and you were the one that pushed her into the plates way too hard for a human. The whole birthday incident was YOUR FAULT! We could deal with a paper cut, but you went over board and tried to protect her! Well you know where that got us?"

I stayed quiet, knowing where this was going.

"ANSWER ME!" Rosalie screamed.

"She's dead," I whispered, broken.

"It got her broken, humiliated, and dead. You broke her beyond repair that night and you blamed everyone but yourself! When it was you all along! You just couldn't leave your singer alone! She would never have been hunted my James, she would never have wanted to be changed! She would never have been put in a position that she is in now! It's all YOUR FAULT!"

She punched me in the jaw and everyone gasped in shock. Rosalie wasn't one for violence. Whenever she hit someone, she meant it. Emmett's play slaps were nothing. Just that, play. A punch was an extreme.

"Rosalie," Carlisle warned.

"Don't even start!" Rosalie shouted. "This is your fault too! You may have control, but you were the one that decided we should leave. You supported Edward's decision and that makes you just as bad. At least Jasper. . . Jasper felt guilty. It's not his fault in the slightest, it's not Emmett's fault either. We fought it and we held Jasper back, because it could have been so much worse. And Alice, she thought you were her best friend, but you dropped her like a piece of used clothing without a second thought. And Esme, you loved her and I can tell how much leaving her hurt. But you couldn't betray your mates decision. . ." Rosalie whispered the last part.

"We'll go to Volterra and demand to know where she's kept," Carlisle said.

"They burn the bodies and keep them in a ash pot," Alice whispered. "If they killed her, she's long gone. There's no way we would be able to find her."

"We have to try," I whispered broken. It felt like my whole body was gone. Jasper kept flinching.

"I have to get out of here," he whispered.

"Jazzy! Get back here!" Alice called after him.

"You!" Rosalie growled. "He can't handle the pain of the family. You may not like what he is, so you mold him into what you want him to be, but we do. He can't handle Edward's guilt, so he needs to leave the room. Understand that. He isn't a puppet, a barbie. He's a vampire. He has feelings, rather a lot more than usual, but he has feelings and you ignore those and use him for what you want!"

Rosalie stormed out of the room without another word, Emmett following behind her.

"They're going to Volterra seperately, with Jasper. They're joining the guard," Alice gasped.

"We're leaving right now. Pack a bag or not, it doesn't matter, but we're leaving in five minutes."

We nodded and ran off, but I just sank into the chair and pulled at my hair. "It's all my fault!"

"Edward, honey, no its not!" Esme said gently.

"Yes, it is," I moaned. "Rosalie's right! She's always right. I brought her into this mess and she died from it."

Esme gave a quiet sob and left the room. Five minutes later, Carlisle looked at me. "Son, we're leaving."

I nodded and stood up, walking robotically to the cars.

"You all drive there, I'm going to run, so I can take the cars back."

We nodded and she handed Esme her bag before getting in the drivers seat of the Mercedes.

We drove in silence. No one saying a word. Alice drove off as soon as we got a ticket and according to her thoughts, we were to buy her a ticket as well.

"Hello, welcome to Maine's Commercial Air Port. How may I help you?" A woman asked with bright red hair and green eyes. She reminded me of Victoria.

I gave a low growl at the thought.

"Four tickets to Rome, Italy, please."

"Excellent," the girl smiled. "Although, there are only three of you."

"I'm here!" Alice said suddenly. I hadn't even heard her approach. She was blocking her thoughts. She knew something.

"What are you hiding, Alice?" I hissed too low for the human girl to hear.

"Bella's futures still blank," she whispered. "I think we're too late."

I held back a sob and followed Carlisle around like a zombie. I didn't remember the next ten hours, but when the plane landed, Carlisle shook me to alertness.

"We're running."

We nodded and walked out into the airport, our carry-on bags on our backs.

"This way," Carlisle murmured.

We followed him outside, where it was dark, nearly midnight, in which case, we took off without anyone noticing us. Ten minutes later, we were entering the grounds of Volterra when time just seemed to stop. We were frozen. I could tell everyone else was aware. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and I were frozen, along with the rest of the city. What is going on in Italy?

* * *

Review! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK:) What do you think happened? Person that gets it right first will be mentioned in the next chapter as the receptionist, whether you're boy or a girl:) Review:)


	3. Chapter 3

"Such a waste," Aro murmured.

"Or we could change her," Marcus said suddenly.

We all looked at him. "Why?" Caius hissed.

"The punishment is death or changing. She wishes for death, but she is too valuable. I say we change her."

Aro mumbled something. "I say we change her as well. Dear Caius, I believe it would be better and that way when the Cullen's come, we can see for ourselves if they want Isabella or not."

"Felix, take her away, change her."

"Yes, Master," Felix bowed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me along, through double doors. I felt my heart beat quicken.

"Calm that heart of yours if you don't want me to kill you," Felix said calmly.

I gave a choked laugh. "You think that scares me?"

"It should have."

"I have faced Emmett Cullen's bear hugs, which are much scarier than you. Even though you have. . . red eyes," I mumbled the last part, hoping he wouldn't hear. Me and my big mouth.

"Yes, I drink from you humans, but I have the best control out of all of us. You won't be dying today, sorry."

"Damn it," I grumbled. I really hoped that my pain would just end. He chuckled and it sounded like music to my ears. God, why am I thinking this?

"I know, quite depressing that you are living, right?" Felix mumbled sarcastically.

I blushed, "Alright, fine. Just flick your wrist, break my neck, throw me out the window. Then you don't have to worry about it."

"Nice try."

He led me to a bedroom. "This will be your bedroom from now on. Now, where do you want me to bite?"

"Wherever? I don't know. I'm not an expert on this," I retorted.

"Right, right. You'll scream no matter what."

"I doubt that," I mumbled.

He narrowed his eyes. "Good, then we'll do the neck."

Before I could react he was at my neck. "This will hurt."

"Obviously," I managed to laugh.

"Sorry," he whispered so softly I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or not. Before I could assure him, he sank his teeth into my neck and set me down on the bed. Then time just seemed to stop. I began burning, burning. My body was on fire, my vision dark. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, though I wanted to more than anything.

. . .

I woke up after three days and blinked. Felix was leaning over me. I started at him confused. "What the hell?" I gasped. Then I gasped again at my voice! It was bells! So beautiful!

I touched Felix's shoulder and he blinked. "Holy shit, that was creepy," Felix shouted.

I was confused, "What?"

"You like, froze me," he said. "Didn't you feel that?"

I shook my head. "I-I don't think so. How long were you like that?"

"For the past day, since last night. Your final hours of the transformation. I think that's your power. You can stop time, like shield it! That's totally cool!"

I giggled, "Is the whole castle like that?"

He was out of my room and back in a second. "Yeah."

"Awesome!" I said, nodding. "Awesome indeed!"

He laughed, "Now make time come back."

I closed my eyes and shook my head around like I was humming a song in my head. I thought about people being in motion, activity, time. I didn't know what I was doing, but suddenly, I heard people saying "What the hell was that!"

I giggled, "Oops."

There was a knock on my door and Felix answered. "Master, it seems she's even more powerful than we imagined."

"She did this?" Aro gasped in amazement.

Felix nodded.

"We have visitors," Heidi murmured. "They have only just entered the city this morning, but due to Bella, they have been frozen like the rest of us."

Aro took Heidi hand and flashed his eyes to me, letting her go.

"Bella, how do you feel to seeing the Cullen's?"

I smiled, "I feel great."

Aro chuckled, "I knew you would say something like that because it seems that Alice had a vision of you being killed. How'd you like to play a little prank on them, young one?"

"I'd love that," I smiled, "If that's okay?"

"Oh, yes. I think it would be spectacular! Carlisle is a very dear friend and we always prank each other."

I smirked, "Just tell me what we're doing and we'll get this executed perfectly."

Aro laughed, "Oh, you are going to be a prankster, I can tell."

Felix pouted, "That's my role."

"I'll let you teach me the lay out and then we'll compete, how about that?"

"You are on!" Felix laughed.

"Aro, what's the plan?" Heidi asked eagerly.

. . .

"Welcome dear friends!" Aro shouted. I was currently hiding behind the statue. Felix and Heidi sat in front of it, making sure I couldn't be seen. I almost laughed out loud at the thought. "What joyous occassion has brough you here?"

"You killed a member of our family," Carlisle said calmly. "There is nothing joyous about that?"

"I don't recall killing a member of your family and by the looks of it, everyone is there, Carlisle. Surely you are mistaken."

"She was human," Carlisle continued.

"You do know that a human knowing of our existence is forbidden," Caius said boredly.

"How could you!" Edward shouted. "She was my mate!"

"She knew too much," Aro said calmly.

"She was a member of our family, surely you could tell if you touched her."

"She came to us, begging for death. I couldn't read her thoughts and she was against being changed. The only other option was death. It was what she wanted. And as I recall, she said that Edward and her had broken up. She wasn't a member of your family. You left her, human, knowing our secret. She couldn't have been your mate, if you left her."

I heard Edward's broken sobs. It was strange because while part of me still loved him, part of me didn't want him in my life. Felix sighed. "Master Aro, I believe they are right. Killing the human wasn't the right thing to do. We should have changed her."

"She would have just killed herself," Aro murmured. "There was nothing_ I_ could do."

"I offered," Felix said.

"You did. I believe when walking through the lobby, you called dibs on her?" Aro asked, amused. "What about our human receptionist, Rachel? You liked her."

"She was and is still human," Felix said defensive. "Besides, we were talking about the other human. Bella, I believe her name was."

Edward growled, "How dare you call dibs on MY Bella."

"Your Bella? You left her, Eddie."

Heidi tapped her foot impatiently, signalling my entry was soon.

"I love her! I lied to her when we left! I had to do what I did to keep her safe!"

Heidi nodded and I strode out towards them. "And have Victoria kill me?" I asked. "She's still out there."

"Oh my- Bella!" Edward cried, running towards me. I shot my hand out and he froze midstep. I grinned. "I'm getting pretty good at this."

Aro chuckled, "Very good, young one. Unfreeze him, please."

I dropped my hand and Edward stood up straight. "How- That was you when we first got into the city."

"Oh, right. That! I sort of developed my powers during while I was changed."

"You froze us while you were changing? How long have you been a vampire?" Jasper asked in amazement.

"Three hours."

Jasper started to sputter.

"Which reminds me, you need to feed," Aro murmured.

"I don't feel thirsty," I told Aro honestly.

"Magnificent! You confound us all!" Aro cried. I saw Caius roll his eyes, as well as Marcus. Apparently they thought he was crazy as well.

"Get on with it, Aro," Marcus chatisted in a delicate voice, almost as if he hardly spoke. The way everyone reacted, I believe that was the case.

"Right, right," Aro murmured. "You let a human know of our existence and then you just left her."

"We left to protect her," Edward said, staring at me.

I glared back.

"Perhaps, but you still left her. . . human as well."

"We were planning on changing her, but Edward was against the idea with a vengence," Carlisle said.

"Edward, your hand," Aro ordered. Edward handed over his hand hesitantly. What could he be hiding? I just had to find this out.

Edward gazed at Aro as Aro went back in time with his memories. My curiousity was getting the best of me as Aro let go and tisked.

"That is not very nice at all," Aro murmured, slightly angry. "How could you do something like that and still claim her as your mate?"

"She is my human. She doesn't belong to anyone else."

"I'm not your human," I growled. "I'm not even human anymore."

"What about Renee, Charlie, Phil?" Edward pleaded.

I kept my face indifferent, "What's done is done."

"Isabella's right, what's done is done. Now, what you have done is done, but should we procede to go about this normally, or give you a 'Get Out of Jail Free' card, since she did come to us and fix your mess herself? Decisions, decisions."

* * *

vampirelover2009 guessed first, so I'm using the name she wanted. . .:)

Updated every Tuesday and Thursday.

Review! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK:) What do you think happened? Person that gets it right first will be mentioned in the next chapter as the receptionist, whether you're boy or a girl:) Review:)


	4. Chapter 4

"She is my human. She doesn't belong to anyone else."

"I'm not your human," I growled. "I'm not even human anymore."

"What about Renee, Charlie, Phil?" Edward pleaded.

I kept my face indifferent, "What's done is done."

"Isabella's right, what's done is done. Now, what you have done is done, but should we procede to go about this normally, or give you a 'Get Out of Jail Free' card, since she did come to us and fix your mess herself? Decisions, decisions."

* * *

"I say we let them stay here, serving the guard," Caius said. "For two hundred years."

The Cullen's gasped. "But she's a vampire now!"

"Others in the area know you are a vampire as well," Caius countered. "Don't they?"

"No," Carlisle said. "They don't. We haven't told anyone. We haven't told any humans either. Bella guessed."

"Because of those humans that knew told her."

I grinned, "Remember Jake?"

"The Quileute!" Edward growled. "What about him?"

"I got the answers from him, flirting. Those legends still have you and your name in them. They know you are vampires. All of the elders, the wolves, and the select few tribe members," I told them boredly. "They even sell books about it all."

"But-" Edward started. "They can die for all I care! I just want Bella."

"What did Aro find that you didn't tell me? Seeing another woman?"

"No!" Edward gasped. "Of course not!"

Jasper grimmaced, "Dude, even I can tell your lying."

I walked over to Edward, sniffing him. His normal scent was mixed with citrus and lime. "Tanya Denali," I said instantly. "She's been after you for so long, did you give in?"

"How did you know it was Tanya?" Edward asked.

I shrugged, "I had a gut feeling and it smells like her. . . but I wouldn't know," I mumbled the last part, giving Aro a confused glance.

He chuckled, "I'll call Eleazar and we'll see exactly what you have. Now, back to the Cullen's. . ."

He looked at them, almost lazily. "We'll let them stay for a few weeks. If there is no. . . progress between Bella and Edward, then we'll kill Edward. The others will be let free."

I nearly groaned. Weeks! Heidi and Demetri sent me sympathetic looks. I walked to stand beside the two of them but someone grabbed me from behind and threw me over their shoulder.

"Put me down," I growled.

When they made no move, I froze them and then hopped down off of Edward's shoulder. "Fucker."

"I say we keep him like that!" Jane smiled. "He will make a great statue. Not talking and whinning suits him as well."

I giggled, "I like the way you think, but I should give him a chance to make things up to me, even though he's already with someone. . ."

Jane giggled, "Master, can I?"

Aro looked at me quickly, then to Jane. "Not too much."

I unfroze Edward and Jane made him drop to the floor in pain. Heidi and I were giggling like maniacs. God, this is great! I was going to enjoy my life here. With my true family, and my 'Masters'.

* * *

REVIEW! tell me if you like it. Tell me what should happen? Should she become princess? Date Felix? Date Demetri? Date someone else? TELL ME! THNX FOR READING! MORE CHAPS UP THURSDAY! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright. I asked you who you thought Bella should get together with, and these were the results:**

**Alec: 5  
****Demetri: 3  
Felix: 1  
Garrett: 1  
One of the Kings: 2**

**Sooooo, the winner is Alec. Thanks for giving me your opinions!**

I giggled, "I like the way you think, but I should give him a chance to make things up to me, even though he's already with someone. . ."

Jane giggled, "Master, can I?"

Aro looked at me quickly, then to Jane. "Not too much."

I unfroze Edward and Jane made him drop to the floor in pain. Heidi and I were giggling like maniacs. God, this is great! I was going to enjoy my life here. With my true family, and my 'Masters'.

* * *

I grabbed Felix, just as he was about to go to the training room.

"I need help on some pranks."

He grinned, "What do you have in mind?"

"Something that involves Eddie, because I want to kick his ass, but without using any physical means."

Felix laughed, "Alright, come to my humble abode."

Before I could asked him what he meant, he ran off. I followed his scent to his room and entered. I gasped.

"Ho-ly shit!" I said, making holy sound like to words.

"Like it?"

I took in the room. There were plans of the castle painted on the only full wall. There was a gold blanketed bed in the far wall, in between two windows. There were mid-evil weapons scattered around, hanging on walls, laying on the floor.

"This is like. . . evil!" I giggled.

He smirked, "So, this is where Edward's room is," he said, pointing at the room designated as Edward's on the huge map. I nodded. "This is your room." He pointed three doors down. "My first idea would be finding some. . . vampire male and having a. . ." he trailed off suggestively.

I nodded, "I see. But I also don't see any willing participants."

"Walla! I'm here!" Felix laughed.

I cleared my throat, "We'll use your first idea as our last resort."

He narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "Fine, fine. We could set fire to his room?"

"He may not live through it. That will definately be last, but I like where this is going."

"We think about-"

"Think vile things!" I interrupted. "Think about Demetri and Heidi. Think about Jane and-"

"Don't you dare," Felix growled.

I smirked. "You do like her, then."

He narrowed his eyes, "Shut up."

I giggled, "Alright, alright. So, enough about you and Jane." He growled. "We're going to do something even greater. Lean down."

He followed my instructions immediately and I whispered my plan in his ear. No one would know, not even Alice.

. . .

"Bella!" I heard Aro call. I ran into the throne room and bowed slightly like I saw the other guard members do.

"You called for me, Master Aro?"

He chuckled, "You're learning. Eleazar is here."

I looked up and met eyes with the guest. Eleazar.

"Ah, she has magnificent powers!" Eleazar grinned. "A shield and time stopper. She can use her senses to absorb any information it can give her. Which, most likely, explains when she smelt Tanya's scent and knew it was her instantly. I'd say she will develop more powers as she ages."

My eyes widened, "Aren't vampires suppossed to only have one power?"

"Yes," Eleazar said, laughing slighlty. "They are only suppossed to have one. But you. . . you have more than three."

Shield. Stopping Time. Absorb Information with senses. And I'll develop more. "What does this mean?"

"You are very powerful."

Aro clapped happily. "Wonderful! Eleazar, will you be staying?"

"I'm sorry, Aro, but I have to attend a wedding for Kate and Garrett."

"Yes, of course," Aro smiled. "Well, send the Volturi's congratulations on their marriage."

"I will, Aro. Thank you."

Without another word, he was gone and the three kings were staring at me.

"Isabella," Aro started, "Have you made any progress with Edward?"

"No, Master," I said softly. "But, all due respect, I don't wish to get back with him."

"Understandable," Aro chuckled. "Very well. You may go, and your plans with Felix, good idea."

I would have blushed, "Thank you."

I left without another word and went straight to my room, getting ready for my plan. I got a pair of short black shorts, a red tank top, and some black sneakers on before walking to the training room. I saw Edward standing there, talking with Felix.

"Felix!" I grinned. "Ready?"

"I'm not teaching you today," Felix said, frowning. That wasn't going with the plan.

"Oh, well, who is?" I asked, frowning also.

"Alec," Felix said, gesturing towards the door. I turned and saw a dashing young man. Not much older than what I would assume a boy would be. He had dark brown, flippy hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He was slightly taller than I, a few inches. His eyes looked me over, and then he snapped his gaze to Felix.

"This is Bella," Felix said, gesturing to me. "She's a shield, and a few others things. I'll let them be a surprise," Felix chuckled.

I grinned, "Pleasure to meet you, Alec."

Alec just nodded, which bugged me. I wanted to know what his voice sounded like. Was it like bells? The wind? What?

"Alright, Fucker and I are going to watch. I'm sorry, I mean Edward," Felix chuckled. "Don't kill her. Aro actually likes this one a lot."

Alec rolled his eyes and jumped at me. I stuck my hand out and froze him.

I giggled, "Surprise!"

I unfroze him and Alec's eyes widened. "What was that!" he gasped. His voice was soft, delicate, charming. Manly, but beautiful.

"Another one of my powers. I can stop time for any person or being," I smiled.

He blinked, completely awed. "Wow. Anything else?"

I walked up to him and sniffed. "Fifteen. Born in 1643. Bitten in 1658. Jane's your twin. You were serving the Volturi since you were bitten, and are unmated. Correct?"

He looked at me, "What did you do?"

"My senses give me information. Like I found out that _that _cheating bastard," I said pointing at Edward, "Is currently sleeping with Tanya. And Felix has a thing for a certain someone. As well as Demetri."

Felix grimmaced, "No way."

"Oh, right, let me rephrase that," I laughed. "Demetri likes someone too."

"Fascinating," Alec breathed.

"Now you are starting to sound like Aro," I smirked.

He chuckled, "Let's get training, and try to not use your powers. Any of them."

I nodded in agreement and he tackled me. I growled and flipped him over, throwing him into the wall.

"Watch it," I hissed. He jumped at me again and I dodged, diving for his legs.

He grabbed me by the neck and I heard a feral growl. I stiffened, knowing I would be dead if Alec moved his arm.

"Alright, so I fight hard. Don't kill me," I whispered.

"You think I growled?" Alec chuckled in my ear, making me surpress a shiver of delight.

"Didn't you?" I asked, confused.

"That was the Cullen boy," he laughed. "I take it you guys are an item."

"He wishes," I giggled. Alec let me go and I glared at Edward. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What are you doing to yourself, love? You should come back with the family. They miss you! We can get married! Be together!"

"You lost your chance the moment we broke up. Need I remind you, in the woods."

"But, I lied! I still love you!"

"No, you don't," I said simply. I turned back to Alec. "Come on. Let's finish this."

I dodged his lunge, but he grabbed my waist and threw me to the ground. My head gave a crack as it hit the ground and I winced. "What the hell, man?" I laughed.

"Didn't that hurt?" Alec asked, confused.

"Of course it hurt!"

I put my free hand behind my head in time to feel the dent heal.

"Sorry," he said, not looking sorry at all. I glared playfully, but was totally turned on.

"I like a man on top," I smirked.

He hastily got off of me and walked out of the room. I turned to Felix, "What did I say?"

Felix was holding back a laugh. "Girl, you are amazing! I've never seen Alec run out of trainings like that!"

"Is he okay?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Oh, yeah. Alec's been single for a. . . while. He has a lot of sexual. . . tension, you could say," Felix smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "He's a virgin?"

"No, his mate was killed in battle about three centuries ago," Felix said softly. "He hasn't gotten over it and hardly talks to anyone except Jane. You look a lot like her."

"Oh," I whispered, suddenly feeling foolish. "That's terrible."

"They weren't true mates. Just together for. . . being together. Marcus says their bond wasn't as strong as the others that were mated. They weren't. . . soul mates."

I nodded, but didn't understand. "So, I take it trainings are over?"

Felix chuckled, "Yeah. See you tomorrow at the same times."

I nodded and ran to my room, but I heard a strangled sob come from across the hall. I saw Jane sigh as she walked to the door.

"Alec, please let me in," she whispered, knocking on the door. She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault," I apologized to her.

Jane shook her head, "It's alright. It happens ever once in a while."

"If you're sure. . ." I made sure.

She nodded, "See you at feeding times."

I nodded and went into my room, but not before Jane broke into Alec's room and I saw a sobbing Alec on his bed. I quickly turned away and shut my door, feeling a pang at my heart. I caused that to happen. Me and my big mouth.

Then I realized what Jane had said.

_See you at feeding times._

I just agreed to drink from humans. Great. Not like I would have been given a choice, anyway, right?

* * *

Review! I'll update every Tuesday and Thursdays! :)


	6. Chapter 6

I nodded and went into my room, but not before Jane broke into Alec's room and I saw a sobbing Alec on his bed. I quickly turned away and shut my door, feeling a pang at my heart. I caused that to happen. Me and my big mouth.

Then I realized what Jane had said.

_See you at feeding times._

I just agreed to drink from humans. Great. Not like I would have been given a choice, anyway, right?

* * *

At about seven at night, Felix knocked on my door.

"We are going to eat now," he said as soon as I opened my door.

"Oh," I mumbled. "Lead the way."

"You seriously are going to go through with this?" Felix chuckled. "I don't take you as the 'eat from humans' type."

"I didn't think I'd get a choice, but I'd like to try it."

"Of course you'd have a choice," Felix chuckled. "Come on."

He ran off and I followed his scent to the throne room. "And this is the throne room of St. Marcus himself!" I heard Heidi's voice announce as the doors opened. I heard heartbeats. I didn't care how many. They were just there.

"Welcome, everyone, to Volterra!" Aro cried like he was on crack.

Everyone lept forward and I followed suit, grabbing a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He looked close enough to Mike Newton that I'd live if I killed him. I sunk my teeth into his neck and nearly moaned as the blood pooled into my mouth. It tasted delicious! I drank it deeply and quickly. As soon as he ran dry, I let him go and dropped him to the floor. I looked up and Alec was staring at the body by my feet. Felix smirked and came over to me.

"How'd you like him?"

"He was. . . good," I smiled a little. I just killed an innocent human. I felt my eyes widen as I realized what I just did.

"Hey, you okay?" Felix asked.

I ignored him and pulled out the guys wallet that I just killed. I flipped it open and saw a picture of him with a brunette girl and a little baby. "Oh my god," I whispered, horrified.

"Hey, it's alright," Felix said, stepping towards me.

I shook my head, "No, it's not. What do we do with. . . him?"

"Throw him in the streets in a nearby town. That's what the lower guards are for, though. Don't worry about it."

I nodded, "I'm allowed to leave, right?"

He chuckled, but nodded. I ran from the room quickly, shut my door, and sank on my bed.

I just killed someone. I wanted to kill him and the worst part. . . I wanted to kill again. This wasn't me.

"This isn't me," I whispered.

"No one's like themselves in their first few years," A voice said from the door. My head snapped up and I locked eyes with none other than Alec Volturi. "Sorry I ran out from you earlier."

I shook my head, "It was my fault."

"No, it wasn't. I should have gotten over Josier a long time ago."

"You loved her. You didn't have to do anything to get over her," I told him honestly. "When you love someone, you are afraid to let go."

He didn't answer, and I just got up and walked to my closet, staring at my blood caked shirt. I grabbed my black, strapless churchy dress out of my closet before going into the bathroom connected to my room.

"If you leave, could you be a doll and shut the door?" I asked Alec. "I've always wanted to say that."

I heard Alec's musical chuckle before the sound of my door shutting. I rolled my eyes as I took a quick shower to wash the blood off my skin. I dried myself off quickly before slipping the black dress on.

"What to do, what to do," I mused quietly. It made me feel slightly better, that everyone loathed themselves after they killed someone for the first time. It made me feel a lot better. I still didn't want him to die, but I just couldn't stop. I had to have him.

"The library!" I whispered, as if I discovered something amazing. I remember hearing about it.

I walked down the hall, searching for it. I stayed clear of doors that looked like all the bedroom doors. When I came to a dead end, I groaned in frustration.

"Great," I muttered.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice asked.

I whirled around, my hand over my heart. "God, you'll give me a heart attack."

"What are you looking for?" Alec asked.

"The library? I don't know if its off limits or not, but if it isn't-"

"Follow me," he smiled, turning on his heel and taking off. I stood there for a second and then regained my composure, following after him.

His scent stopped at a set of silver doors, with the words Library engraved upon them.

"Ah," I smirked. "This makes sense!"

I opened the door to see Alec standing there, a small smile on his face.

"Welcome to the Volturi library."

I smiled as I looked around. It was so bright and clean! The setting sun shone through the windows that lined the back wall. There were white couches that circled the middle of the room. Books lined the walls all the way to the ceiling. Amazing.

"Holy fucking shit," I breathed.

"It's intense, I know," Alec smirked.

"How the hell-"

"Sulplicia and Athenadora are obsessed with creating new rooms. This was added about 1823."

"It's incredible!"

"I'm glad you like it, dear. You must be Bella. Aro's talked so fondly of you," A feminine voice said from behind me.

I turned around, noticing that I was meeting a lot of people today. "Hello. Yes, I'm Bella. And you two are?"

I looked at the black haired beauty and blonde model.

"Oh, of course!" The blonde girl cried. "My name's Sulplicia. I'm Caius's sister and Aro's mate. This is Athenadora, Aro's sister, and Caius's mate."

"Pleasure," I smiled, curtsying slightly.

"Likewise," Athenadora smiled. "We'll leave you two be. Just wanted to meet the one that's been the top gossip of the castle."

I smiled, nodding, as they left. I spun around to see Alec looking through the shelves.

"What do you like?" he asked me.

"Classics," I told him. "Some unique modern ones thrown in."

He nodded and pulled out a book. "You'll live this."

I read the title. Another Faust. "Interesting."

He smirked, "It's great, really. Never read anything like it."

"Thanks," I said, flipping through it.

He nodded and walked towards the doors. "See you in trainings tomorrow."

I nodded, looking up, but he was already gone. What is with him? Here one minute, gone the next?

I don't know, but whatever it was, I liked it.

* * *

Review! I'll update every Tuesday and Thursdays! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Whelp, Are You Forreal?'s been adopted! The lovely BigTimeGleekBTR has asked to have it, and it's all hers!

www .fanfiction u/2100465/BigTimeGleekBTR - Her profile!

Thanks for doing this, BigTimeGleekBTR! Be sure to keep updated with her!

Lot's of love,

Ana xoxo

* * *

Follow me on Twitter: Anastaesija

Tumblr: ed-and-edwina  
Tumblr: anotherdustyrecordontheshelf 


End file.
